


Cover for Nocturne by Atiki

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: Cover art for Nocturne by Atiki





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621419) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/157202486938/cover-for-nocturne-by-atiki)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropowdri/nocturne.jpg)

click image to view full size

 

Credit for the London picture goes to eyefish: [tumblr](http://the-eyefish.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://eyefish.deviantart.com/)


End file.
